During a medical emergency and/or when visiting a medical service provider for medical treatment it is important that medical providers be aware of a patient's medical history including allergies to drugs, current medications and medical conditions. It also becomes necessary to have the patient's emergency contact information and physician contact information. Conventional methods of providing such information include the patient writing out or orally providing his or her medical history and/or the medical service provider obtaining the records from the patient's past medical service provider's and physicians.
A problem arises with maintaining the security and privacy of sensitive medical information stored remotely and/or on electronic mediums. It is important to only allow access to such sensitive information to medical service providers who have been confirmed as medical providers and, thus, authorized to access an individual's medical records.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method of providing access to electronically stored medical information that allows an authenticated medical providers to access an individual's medical information remotely and securely via an electronic device to pre-register the individual, thereby speeding up the process of the individual receiving required medical treatment.